Chapter 18: "It's Showtime!"
(In Hyde Park, Bronte misses several fleeing people and finds Varna.) * Bronte: Varna, Plague is heading for the youngsters. OK. I'll try to get there first. (In Green Park, a young child has been separated from the parents with Plague in pursuit.) * David Jason: (voiceover) The Walking Tower has managed to separate a youngster from the parents, except for one. (The Baryonyx steps in front of the fleeing youngster, roaring at Plague.) * Bronte: I'll try to lure him. Hey! Hey! * David Jason: (voiceover) Plague decides to go for a smaller, but easier target. * Bronte: He's seen me! (Bronte runs for the Ninja Warrior course at Buckingham Palace, past several citizens.) * Bronte: OK, boys. OK. * David Jason: (voiceover) It may have seemed like a good idea for time,... (The movie goes into slow-motion.) ...but now, Bronte is in serious trouble. (Bronte passes the Neovenator, but Plague gets hit by the dinosaur's head and crashes into the "Ninja Warrior" sign. This gives Bronte an advantage. She runs onto the Ninja Warrior course, through Snake Run and heads into the Jump Hang.) * David Jason: (voiceover) Thanks to the Neovenator, Bronte is now far ahead of Plague. * Warka: (voiceover) Bronte's got her team-mates alongside the course, along with... (Plague's foot slipped off the net and his rear skimmed the water, causing his teammates to scream in horror as Bronte McKeown completes the Bridge of Blades and heads into the Jumping Spider.) * Ersca, Varna, Dyasa and Dialed: (voiceover) Oh! (The klaxon sounds. Plague makes it through the obstacle, but he looks totally devastated.) * Grant McCartney: (voiceover) He hit the water! Are you kidding me? * Ben Shephard: (voiceover) Unbelievable! The unthinkable! Plague, aka The Walking Tower, hits the water on the Jump Hang. (The 2009 logo does the same right-to-left effect and it shows a replay.) * Dyasa: (voiceover) It looked like Plague's foot slipped off the net there and I think it caught him by surprise. He may have thought he had more room above the water than he did. This crowd is speechless, Varna. (Varna says "366th" and the "Raven" logo sweeps from the right to the left and the words "366 villain defeats" appears zooming into the screen for 4 seconds before fading along with the movie's name.) * Varna: (voiceover) And with that slip, Plague becomes the 366th victim at the hands of this dinosaur film setting a new Raven: Prehistoric Park record. That movie has been nothing short of diabolical tonight. (Bronte McKeown runs up the 17-ft. Warped Wall and stretches out her hand. She grabs the ledge and the crowd erupted with cheers.) * Dialed: Yes! * Grant McCartney: (voiceover) Oh! * Warka: Yes! (Bronte pulls herself up and hits the buzzer. She whoops with delight.) * Varna: She's done it! History has been made! * Bronte McKeown: Yeah! Yes! Yes! Yes! * Ben Shephard: (voiceover) She's done it! Look at the cheers of joy. * Grant McCartney: (voiceover) Every person in here, we just witnessed history right now! * Ersca: $16,700! * Dyasa: You got it! * Skiha: Whoo! (The 2009 logo does the same right-to-left effect and it shows a replay.) * Grant McCartney: (voiceover) Look at it again. One of many women to make it to the top of the Warped Wall. She said she would do it and she did. (After a flash, Varna goes in to hug Bronte.) * Ben Shephard: (voiceover) Varna beside himself. All of the hard work pays off. Bronte McKeown makes history: the third woman ever to complete this course here in London. Amazing. * Varna: Good job, Bronte. Oops, I mean Kim. (He high-fives her.) * Kenra: Oh, she did it. * Ben Shephard: Right now, let's go to Grema, Oklar and Huiso who are standing by with the woman who's rewritten the books - Bronte aka Kim Possible. * Grema: One of many women ever to make it up the Mega Warped Wall in competition. * Bronte McKeown: A little bit crying, like... Oh! Oh, it is such a dream. I have worked so hard and I wanted to do it for all of the ladies out there. We can do it, too. Everyone. Don't ever be discouraged. Get out there and go hard. * Oklar: A true inspiration. I'm speechless. We were all on our feet. We were so proud. Come over here. How proud are you with this one right now? * Varna: I couldn't be any proud of her. She just performed so flawlessly today. She kicked butt, stayed clam. When she knew what she could do, it was pretty amazing. * Oklar: Congratulations. You have earned $16,700! Category:Raven: The Case Of The European Monster Category:Scenes Category:Shocking Moments Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Amazing Moments Category:"Are you kidding me?"